


If You Cannot See It, Is It Really There?

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018, Day 25. Teen Wolf, Stiles is philosophical.





	If You Cannot See It, Is It Really There?

Stiles used to be here for long philosophical and theological discussions. Not the ones that resulted in screaming matches and paragraphs-long caps lock diatribes, but the ones were everyone was willing to work together to keep the discussion civil, even if there was disagreement. The ones where people were willing to consciously entertain and consider the other side of the conversation, and accept if their opinion changed by the end. He loved it when everyone got to talking about the endless, “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?” debate. 

People liked to blindly believe in gods, liked to have someone higher than they were to blame their troubles on. Blind faith, or even just faith in general, was a powerful motivator for some people, too. Working toward a goal worked for them. 

Stiles didn’t buy it. He’d always been on the other side of that argument. To his analytical mind, it didn’t make sense to believe in things he couldn’t see, touch, taste, smell… To believe in the unseen, to Stiles, seemed an unnecessary, unpredictable leap that would only end in pain and confusion. 

And then his best friend had become a werewolf. 

Stiles still didn’t believe in God, a god, gods, goddesses, or really, any higher deity in charge of the fucking shit show of an earth he was tied to for now. That was still beyond his powers of belief. Now, though… now he knew the question fo, “If you cannot see it, is it really there?” 

Yes. Yes, it was there. 

And it had sharp teeth.


End file.
